Blackest Ed
Blackest Ed '''is a season 2 episode of Me and The Eds: The Next Generation. Plot The episode opens with Thaal SinEddy talking to all the leaders of the Lantern Corps about the Ultimate Power Battery. The one source that can be any power it's user wants it to be. There is one thing that stands between them and claiming it, and that is the Black Lanterns. Blue Lantern leader, Saint Primer explains that if by uniting their forces, they can defeat the Black Lanterns. The scene changes the cul-de-sac with a black ring flying around. The ring breaks through a window in a house and slides under a door with a Playboy poster on it. It finds it's way to Kevin who is half asleep. He explains he is to destroy the Ultimate Power Battery, in return it will provide him with a ring of his own, as well as soldiers to lead. Kevin accepts. The ring turns him into the soldier Dork Hand. His minions included Blind, a female warrior who's sight could kill a man, Medusa, a girl who is so ugly, people die of sight, Gloom, a warrior of sadness, Pacer, a kuwaga warrior, and Bulk, a strongman of death. The next day, Star Saphire Ilana Ferris spots Indigo Lantern Rolfdigaioh who is willing to join the Black Lanterns. Ilana tries to talk him out, but he doesn't listen. He arrives before Dork Hand and is instructed with one task, kill the one White Lantern and bring him his ring. Rolfdigaioh accepts and assaults the commanders of the Lantern Corps. Just before he can kill Red Lantern AtrocitEdd, the White Lantern tells him to go and he'll hold him off while Edd gets help. The two clash in battle, and as a result, Rolf is killed and White Lantern's powers run out and he dies. AtrocitEdd tells Agent Orange to alert SinEddy of the damage. Dork Hand holds Rolfdigaioh's ring and smashes it into the floor, he seeks out his minions they summon the lord of the Black Lanterns, Edron. The others decide the only way to win is to become one with the White Lantern. Agreeing, all the leaders trade in their rings for White Lantern rings. Using the Ultimate Battery, and destroying it, the Black Lanterns are defeated. The scene changes to everyone claiming their original rings and reciting their corps oaths. The episode ends with Prime telling Phineas to put away the comic book and go to bed. Quotes '''Rolfdigaioh: Jeh. (translation: Battle!) White Lantern: AtrocitEdd! Rolfdigaioh: Ta to beh sim bah! (translation: Stay out of my way!) White Lantern: Look out! ActrocitEdd: Johnny? White Lantern: I'm fine. Quick, go get help. ActrocitEdd: Right. Good luck. Rolfdigaioh: White Lantern. Cu tow to be kye shu ta. (translation: White Lantern, today, we fight.) White Lantern: Then let the battle begin. Dork Hand: Rolfdigaioh, defeat him so I can claim his ring! White Lantern: Give up! Rolfdigaioh: Shi ni! (translation: Die!) White Lantern: Oooh! Sa lie! (gets knocked down by Rolfdigaioh) Rolfdigaioh: Oh lalalalalallalalalalalalalalalala! (Rolfdigaioh's ring explodes as his body falls). Dork Hand: Rolfdigaioh! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO! AtrocitEdd: White Lantern! White Lantern: Forget..about me. Hurry..the..Battery. Saint Primer...be well (dies). AtrocitEdd: White Lantern. His death will not go unavenged. Orange, alert SinEddy! Trivia *Kevin becoming a Black Lantern is resemblent of Megatron becoming Galvatron. *Jonny and Rolf's battle resembles Blaster and Soundwave's battle from Headmasters.